


Four McShep Ficlets Written in Costa Rica

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these are actual places I visited, pretty much everything in here except the sexing actually happened to me or other people I was with in Costa Rica (yes, that includes the topless lesbians on the beach), almost all of the pictures are mine, and I included a few informational links that will hopefully enhance the story, not be a distraction. I feel should point out that I have no actual knowledge of butterfly anatomy or how to run a geothermal spa, and until now I had no idea that I apparently have a water!sex kink...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four McShep Ficlets Written in Costa Rica

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are actual places I visited, pretty much everything in here except the sexing actually happened to me or other people I was with in Costa Rica (yes, that includes the topless lesbians on the beach), almost all of the pictures are mine, and I included a few informational links that will hopefully enhance the story, not be a distraction. I feel should point out that I have no actual knowledge of butterfly anatomy or how to run a geothermal spa, and until now I had no idea that I apparently have a water!sex kink...

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[genre: au](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20au), [genre: established relationship](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20established%20relationship), [genre: fluff](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: multimedia](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20multimedia), [genre: romance](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20romance), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: nc-17](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20nc-17), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
So, before I left for my vacation to Costa Rica, I promised myself I wouldn't worry about writing fic on the trip. I knew I wouldn't have internet, and honestly I felt like I needed a bit of a break from fic writing anyway. Inspiration has been hard to come by lately. Four days into the trip, I already had so many ideas I broke down and bought a journal and started writing. So here it is, my trip to Costa Rica as told via McShep ficlets:

  
The one where Rodney is the director of the a biodiversity research facility and John runs the butterfly garden there, aka the only one with an actual title: Butterfly Kisses 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_fic/pic/00002x5h/) 

"What the hell is this?" Rodney burst into the butterfly enclosure, shaking a fistful of papers.

John didn't bat an eye and continued collecting the pupa. With a steady hand, he made the final snip of the twig, then drawled, "Hi, Rodney." John moved the cocoon to the pupa case, careful no to jostle the developing butterfly, and Rodney followed, chattering all the way. "1.2 million dollars. You want _1.2 million dollars!_ Do you have any idea what that is in [_colones_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costa_Rican_col%C3%B3n)?"

"615.6 billion," John answered easily.

Rodney blinked, then said, "Oh my god. This is why you're sleeping with me, isn't it? You're only having sex with me because you think I'll be more likely to give you unfathomable sums of money to fund your ridiculous research. Well, my answer is still _no_. How does that fit into your scheme? What are you going to do now, withhold sex?" A beat, then, "Please don't withhold sex. It's really good, and you're really hot, and you do that thing with your tongue where—"

"Rodney!" John interrupted, "I just thought the butterflies should have their own research facility."

Rodney frowned. "Why? They're _bugs_." John scrunched his face in that way he did whenever Rodney belittled his work, and sensing a pout coming on, Rodney hastily added, "Pretty, sparkly bugs, yes. And I know you like pretty, sparkly things, but John, there's just no way to justify this expense."

John feigned indifference, because Rodney was trying to be sensitive – in his own special way – and John didn't want him to see how much it hurt. Butterflies were always relegated to the outskirts of research, considered necessary to attract tourist dollars but of no real scientific value. John just wished Rodney could see them like he did.

At that moment, Rodney flinched as a giant blue morpho landed on his chest, and John saw his chance. Rodney moved to swat it away, but John caught his wrist. "Look at this guy," John said quietly. "He's near the end of his life." It was true. The butterfly's wings were tattered, the brilliant, iridescent blue slightly faded. "Butterflies don't age the way you'd expect," John continued. "Their wings are so delicate that each beat actually breaks a tiny bit off the wing. Eventually, the wings become so tattered that they have difficulty flying, and become easy prey for predators." The morpho gave a tired flutter of its wings against Rodney's chest, but made no move to fly away. Instead of holding its wings folded, it held them out flat, a sign of exhaustion. "Since there's no predators here, this guy will probably die of starvation. He'll continue to fly until his wings give out, and he won't be able to find food." With a meaningful look at Rodney, John continued, a little wistfully, "I'd say he has a few more weeks left, but that's a few more weeks of flight he wouldn't have had in the wild."

Rodney stared at him a long time, then, careful not to dislodge the butterfly from its perch, Rodney began slowly reeling John in by the hips. Rodney's expression was softer than any John had ever seen before as he said, "Fine, you can have your outrageously expensive butterfly garden." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "But I'm only doing this because I don't want to give up the spectacular sex."

John grinned. "You're such a romantic," he said, then leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, the butterfly flapped its wings and fluttered away on the breeze.

  


  
  
The one where John and Rodney are just another couple on vacation 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Rodney grumbled, picking his way across the beach to avoid the crabs popping in and out of their burrows. "Don't you get your fill of roughing it in our day job? Are you getting a kick out of this? Dragging me off to be irradiated and drowned – this is your idea of a good time? You know this place is named after _lemons_, right?" John didn't answer, just smirked from behind his aviator shades and rolled his towel out onto the sand. "Of course you do," Rodney continued. "Why else would you choose a place called [Limon](http://www.govisitcostarica.com/travelinfo/mapLg.asp?mapID=6) besides to torture me? Next time, I'm choosing where we go on vacation. It's not like we can't afford an expensive, high class resort, you know. There was a _gecko in our bed_ this morning, Sheppard. I don't want to even think about what else was crawling around while—" Rodney's rant came to an abrupt halt, and John figured he must have spotted the topless lesbian couple making out in the waves. "On the other hand, this place does have its perks."

John looked up to find Rodney gaping with his mouth open, and cuffed him upside the back of his head. "No gawking at the women. You're gay now, remember?" John didn't mention that Rodney wasn't allowed to gawk at other men, either.

"I wasn't gawking!" Rodney said defensively, wiping a little drool from the corner of his mouth. John just rolled his eyes and whipped the wide-brimmed tourist hat from Rodney's head. "Hey! Getting skin cancer as we speak!"

"You practically bathed in SPF 100 before we hit the beach, Rodney. You'll be fine. Now lose the shirt and get in the water with me."

Rodney grumbled about sand and chaffing and John thought he caught something about the sad lack of whales, but eventually Rodney gave in. The sand was soft and hot between John's toes, and the water wasn't quite as warm as bathwater, but John was far from developing goosebumps. Rodney followed John through the waves, the gentle roll of the ocean rocking their bodies. When they were chest-deep, John ducked into an oncoming wave and emerged with the strong taste of salt on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Rodney staring at him, arms folded. "Seriously, John, why did you bring me here? We can go to the beach on the mainland whenever we want."

John could explain his reasons, and Rodney would appreciate a long, well thought out rationalization with handy bullet points. Instead, John leaned over to kiss Rodney, right there in the open air, where everyone could see and nobody cared. When John pulled back, Rodney blinked at him until his glassy eyes cleared and said, "Oh."

Figuring he'd made his point, and that the lesbians had the right idea, John pulled Rodney close for another kiss. This one was firmer, more insistent, and John sighed as Rodney's arms wrapped around his waist, holding their bodies together with strength that no longer surprised John. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue past Rodney's lips. The tips of their tongues met, and just like that John was hard and ready. It always scared him a little, the power Rodney had over him, but that was part of the thrill. He just hoped Rodney never realized it, or John was doomed to a lifetime with the smuggest man in this or any other galaxy.

Rodney broke the kiss and moved to pull back, but John just burrowed into the side of Rodney's neck and ground his pelvis against Rodney's, pressing his erection against Rodney's hip. He groaned as he felt Rodney's cock swell alongside his own. "God, John, we can't. There are people."

"That's the idea," John breathed out huskily and slipped one hand down the back of Rodney's swim trunks. This time it was Rodney's turn to groan, and John grinned triumphantly into the skin of Rodney's shoulder. He wrapped his lips around a wet, warm spot under his mouth and sucked, the taste of sea salt mixing with the familiar taste of Rodney's skin.

"Oh my god, you're going to get us arrested," Rodney said, but pulled John's face up for another open-mouthed kiss. John didn't say he'd chosen this place precisely because most people were so laid back they wouldn't care. There was no risk of an international incident, no chance of word making it back to the SGC. They could be open here, and not have to worry about the consequences. Granted, John hadn't expected it to go this far, but with a wicked thrill he shoved his hand down the front of Rodney's trunks and pulled out his solid, hot cock. "Oh, god," Rodney gasped into John's mouth.

John kissed him harder, feeling the velvety skin slip and slide against his palm. He stroked Rodney slowly, felt Rodney's cock throb in his hand, Rodney's heartbeat a frantic counterpoint to the gentle rolling of the waves. When John pulled his own cock out and slid it alongside Rodney's, wrapping his hand around both their lengths, Rodney ripped his mouth away and began panting roughly against John's neck. John wondered what they looked like from the shore, if they looked like just another couple making out or if it was painfully clear just how close they both were to coming. The thought that someone, _anyone_, could spot them and know exactly what they were doing sent a shocking jolt of arousal to John's cock, making it twitch against Rodney's. John was achingly hard, eager for release, and his hips began rocking into Rodney, setting a pace in time with the waves.

Not to be outdone, Rodney slipped his hand down the back of John's shorts and dipped a finger between John's cheeks. John threw his head back in a wanton gasp and Rodney latched on to his exposed neck. John hiked his leg over Rodney's hip, desperately needing to press their bodies closer together, and Rodney held him in place with a hand gently cradled behind his knee. Rodney shoved one finger into John's entrance and sparks of pleasure erupted behind John's eyelids. He bit back a whimper as he began thrusting in earnest against Rodney's cock, pushing into his own fist. His other hand cupped the back of Rodney's head and pressed Rodney's mouth harder against his throat. Rodney got the message, sucking and biting a mark high on John's neck as John came, his orgasm roaring over him and drowning out the crash of the waves on the sand.

Rodney came a moment later, hot fluid spilling between them and quickly dissipating in the cooler water. John felt boneless and spent, but he let Rodney press their lips together languidly for several more moments. "I can't believe we just did that," Rodney finally said when their breathing had begun to even out. "I didn't know you had a public sex kink."

John refrained from saying it wasn't so much a public sex kink as it was a public Rodney kink. He had a hard time keeping his hands off of Rodney on a daily basis, and the idea of not having to worry about hiding how Rodney made him feel was so exhilarating that John couldn't help but get lost in it.

They stayed together in the water for maybe an hour more, sharing casual touches and happy smiles. When Rodney finally began to complain about pruny skin, they made their way back to shore. As they passed the lesbian couple, one of them gave John a knowing wink and he felt his entire body flush as he absently pressed his fingers to the hickey on his neck. Rodney made a grab for his other hand and ran a water-wrinkled thumb over the back of John's knuckles. John smiled, a big, goofy grin as the water lapped at their ankles. "So," John said, "still sorry I wanted to spend our vacation in the middle of nowhere?"

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "You mean aside from the giant insects and the horrible food and the fact that we're cut off from anything even vaguely resembling civilization?" He jutted his chin out slightly. "I suppose it could be worse."

John's grin got wider and he kissed the back of Rodney's hand. "I'm glad you're here too, Rodney."

  


  
  
The one where Rodney is a volcanologist and John runs a hot springs spa and resort 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_fic/pic/00003183/) 

Rodney finished running the necessary tests on the geothermal spring, then made his way back down the mountainside. He followed the pathetic excuse for an access trail that ran alongside the line of pipes pumping water away from the vent to the Atlantis Hot Springs Spa and Resort. When he reached his destination, John had a drink waiting for Rodney. John always had a drink waiting for Rodney, usually something sweet and fruity in a coconut with an umbrella sticking out. Rodney could never tell if John was making fun of him or not, but hey, free alcohol, so he tried not to complain.

It was after hours, so the spa was empty except for the two of them. Rodney followed the steps down behind the waterbar and took the drink, sipping cautiously. John was always experimenting with new drinks made from local fruits, and Rodney suspected he was frequently used as a taste test guinea pig. This time it was something tangy with a gritty texture, and Rodney really hoped it wasn't made with the giant [green spiny fruit](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/287.jpg) he'd seen growing in the trees out front. "Everything looks normal," Rodney said, indicating the geothermal spring with a backwards jab of his thumb. "But I still need to see your equipment."

Every month it was the same routine. Rodney would hike up the mountainside to check out the spring for any irregular geothermal activity, since any change in the water's temperature or chemical composition could indicate a change in the behavior of the nearby volcano. Then Rodney would check out the purification system that the water was fed through before it was pumped into the spa's numerous collection of [hot mineral baths](http://www.arenal.net/baldi-hot-springs.htm) – which Rodney liked to think of as glorified hot tubs – analyzing any deposits that may have accumulated over the month. Rodney probably could have justified more frequent visits, since this was a highly active area and the spring water had direct contact with people, but Rodney didn't want to seem like he _looked forward_ to his visits, or anything.

John smiled at Rodney, the same smile that always made Rodney's knees feel like he was standing at the epicenter of a 7.4 on the Richter scale. "In a little while," he drawled. "All that hiking must take a lot out of you. Why don't you take a minute to relax?"

"I don't need to relax!" Rodney puffed up his chest defensively. "I'll have you know I'm in perfectly good shape," he sputtered.

John gave Rodney a slow, appraising look up and down his body. "I believe it," he smirked, then downed the last of his beer – the local brew, of course. "Come with me," he said, then walked away, obviously expecting Rodney to follow. Rodney hesitated a second, simply because he did _not_ like making things that easy, but then curiosity got the better of him and he dashed to catch up with John.

They passed by a few of the larger pools, some with roaring waterfalls and bubbling jets, until John stopped at a small, irregularly shaped pool tucked in an alcove behind some native vegetation, giving it a secluded, intimate feel. The water was calm except for the small waterfall in one corner that gurgled over the natural stonework, sending out ripples that caught the moonlight. "What are we doing here?"

"Relaxing," John said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Get in," he said, then pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't have a suit," Rodney started to object, but the next thing he knew John had dropped his shorts and boxers and kicked them to the side, where they landed in a heap with his shirt.

"Neither do I," he said with a charming, boyish smile. "We're all guys here, Rodney," he shrugged, then began descending the small stone ramp into the water. Rodney watched, frozen and mesmerized, as the glistening waterline rose slowly around John's silhouette. The moonlight caught on the angles and curves of John's body, throwing sharp shadows and highlights over his skin, moving with each liquid ripple of muscle, and for a moment Rodney wondered where the water ended and John began. John trailed his fingers idly through the water, making the reflections from the waves dance along his back. He paused, waterline not quite covering the top curve of his ass, and turned his head to look at Rodney over his shoulder. "You coming?" he asked in a low, sultry voice, gazing up through his lashes, and _fuck_ if that wasn't the sexiest 'come hither' stare Rodney had ever seen.

Rodney couldn't scramble out of his clothes fast enough, and he caught the flash of white teeth as John grinned and slipped the rest of the way into the water. Rodney followed, thankful for the cover of darkness, because he simply wasn't as graceful as John. But the water was hot enough to create curls of steam in the warm night air, and the minerals made it slicker, more viscous than tap water, and Rodney liked the feel of it against his skin. "Oh my _god_," he groaned, like he'd just bitten into the best chocolate cake _ever_, because the only water he'd been immersed in recently was the ice-cold shower of his hotel, and it always smelled like sulfur.

"I guess that means you like it," John said, voice inches away. Rodney nearly flinched, because for a split second he'd forgotten that John was close enough to touch and also very, very naked.

"It's nice," Rodney said, staring at the line of John's shoulders above the water and trying hard to keep his voice even.

The corner of John's mouth quirked up. "Mmm," he agreed, then laid a hand on Rodney's shoulder and nudged until Rodney recovered from the shock of John's touch and turned around. John's hands were strong and agile as they began rubbing circles across Rodney's shoulders and back, kneading and working the muscles there. "I bet you must be really sore from hiking up and down the side of the volcano all day," John said, pressing his thumbs into a fleshy spot between Rodney's shoulder blades.

Rodney opened his mouth to say that really, he spent about 90% of his time back at his office, analyzing data, but all that came out was a long, pleased groan and a bewildered, "Oh my god, you're not even _trying_ to be subtle."

John's chuckle was low and dirty in his ear. "I've been subtle for the last ten months, Rodney. I figured if I threw myself at you, you'd finally catch on."

John's hands slipped down Rodney's back and came to rest against his hips, holding him in place as John nestled his very prominent erection in the cleft of Rodney's ass. Rodney sucked in a harsh breath and leaned back into John's chest, pressing John's cock harder against him. "I'd say that's hard to miss," he breathed out, shocked and amazed because he'd wanted this for so long and he'd had no fucking clue it would be this easy.

John's hands slid further to grab Rodney's ass, pulling Rodney back as his hips thrust forward. John gasped into the back of his neck, and somehow that got Rodney hotter than the feeling of John's cock throbbing between their bodies. "Rodney, are we—can I—"

"God, yes," Rodney said, surprised to hear his voice was just as rough as John's. "God, John, _yes_."

John let out a noise like the rumbling growl of the volcano and suddenly Rodney was manhandled back into one of the tiled seats of the shallow pool. John crawled into his lap and spread his legs wide, getting as close as possible so he could kiss Rodney, wild and dirty and hot as hell. He squirmed in Rodney's lap, hard cock bumping against Rodney's stomach as he shoved his wet, slippery tongue into Rodney's mouth. This wasn't what Rodney had expected. He'd expected John to shove inside, rough and sudden, to fuck him with every ounce of the sexual frustration that had apparently been building between them for nearly a year, ready to explode. But this—this was okay, too. Rodney could work with this.

Rodney slipped his hands under John's ass and pulled their hips together, making his cock slide along the inside of John's thigh. John made some sort of desperate, helpless noise in the back of his throat and Rodney let his hands slide over John's body, his skin made slick by the water. "I'm going to fuck you now," Rodney said, biting gently at John's bottom lip.

"Oh, thank god," John said earnestly, and the relief in his voice would have made Rodney laugh if he didn't know exactly how John felt. Apparently unwilling to wait for Rodney to take the lead, John rocked up onto his knees and positioned himself over Rodney's cock, pressing down until the head pushed through the solid ring of muscle, and fuck, John was so unbelievably tight.

John paused then, eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into Rodney's shoulders. Rodney rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles in the hollows of John's hips as he said, "Are you—"

"I'll be fine, just give me a second," John said, voice strained. "It's been a while." Rodney opened his mouth to respond, but then John's muscles squeezed the head of Rodney's cock once before they relaxed, opening up as John began the slow slide down Rodney's length. Though the water was slick, it wasn't exactly lube, but the low groan John emitted was more pleasure than pain. When he had Rodney fully sheathed inside his body, John breathed a long sigh into Rodney's neck, and Rodney thought he caught a whispered, "Finally." Rodney held him there for several seconds, one hand smoothing over the small of John's back, and then John began a slow, steady roll of his hips.

Each time John moved it sent red-hot sparks of pleasure coursing through Rodney's body, flowing outwards from where they were joined. John's body was cooler than the water, but that didn't mean that Rodney felt any less like he was on fire. Steam rose around them in curling waves from the water's surface, and Rodney could almost believe it was because of the heat growing between them, flaring everywhere they touched.

John kissed Rodney once, then didn't pull back. He left their mouths pressed together, open lips barely touching, panting in time with the rock of his hips. Rodney let John set the pace, hips rising to meet each of John's thrusts, hands just resting against John's lower back while John braced himself on Rodney's shoulders. It was too simple, too easy, to just let John take him, heat building between his thighs and pumping through his veins. When Rodney's orgasm hit, it was almost a surprise, and Rodney pressed down on John's back as his cock pulsed inside John's body. Rodney insinuated a hand between them, and when he touched John's cock John came with a cry like he was in the most exquisite pain imaginable.

John didn't move from Rodney's lap. He rested with their foreheads and noses pressed against each other, only the gurgling waterfall and the distant rumble and pop of the volcano to accompany the soft sounds of their breathing. Rodney's softening cock was still buried inside John, making it difficult to feel embarrassed as he breathed in a slightly awed voice, "Oh, wow."

John chuckled, a puff of warm breath across Rodney's face as he said, "Glad to see I haven't lost my touch." He gave Rodney another soft kiss with smiling lips, then rose from Rodney's lap, wincing slightly as Rodney's cock slipped from his body.

"How long _has_ it been since you…" Rodney finished the question with vague hand motions, slightly unsure he even wanted to hear the answer.

John settled onto the bench next to Rodney, nuzzling his cheek into Rodney's shoulder. "How long have you been coming here?"

Rodney blinked, then smiled, unmistakably flattered. "Really?" he said, sounding more pleased by that than he had meant to.

"Mmm. Now you understand why I was getting _impatient_," John muttered grumpily into his shoulder, then wrapped sleepy arms around Rodney's middle. Rodney laid a steadying arm over John's shoulders, suddenly afraid John was going to pass out and drown. John wriggled against him, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Well, if you're that impatient, I imagine it'll be difficult for you to wait another month for me to visit," Rodney said, trying to keep the thread of hope from his voice.

John paused in his wriggling. "Which is why I have a feeling the spring will start acting up next week. Probably on Sunday. We're closed that day. You'll probably want to come run some tests," he said. Rodney just smiled and watched the volcano glow red on the horizon.

  


  
  
The one where Rodney owns a coffee plantation and John is, um…there. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_fic/pic/0000475z/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_fic/pic/0000510q/)

Rodney woke up to a [loud whooping noise](http://www.naturalsounds.org/images/costaricaclip2.mp3) in the distance, the same as every morning. "Damn howler monkeys," he grumbled, shoving his head under the pillow. When the soft pat of bare feet on hardwood drowned out the monkey calls, Rodney hazarded a peek from under the comfort of his pillow. He saw John standing over him, wearing Rodney's blue bathrobe and holding a steaming mug in each hand.

"Buenos dias," John greeted him with an all too chipper smile.

"Coffee," Rodney groaned in answer. John rolled his eyes, but handed Rodney one of the mugs. He crossed to Rodney's window and opened the giant shutters, then leaned against the windowsill and sipped from his own mug, gazing into the distance. The fields were thick and lush with coffee plants, mist rolling off the hills in sluggish waves. The hazy grey sky framed the mountains in the distance. The coffee berries would be ripe soon.

When Rodney had drained his mug, he emerged from his protective cocoon of blankets and crossed to stand next to John. One hand went around John's waist while the other made a furtive grab for John's half-full coffee cup. When John let Rodney pluck the mug from his hands, Rodney planted a kiss on the side of his neck in thanks.

John took his coffee black, claiming Rodney ruined it by taking it too sweet, but Rodney had no problem draining the rest of John's cup. John smirked at him and said, "You sure do like your coffee."

Rodney chased the last drops from his lips with a wet smack, then said, "You know what they say – it's the best part of waking up."

John just smiled and leaned in for a coffee-flavored kiss, as sweet and hot as the mug he brought Rodney every morning. It woke Rodney up in ways caffeine couldn't even touch. When John pulled back, he brushed a thumb over Rodney's cheek and looked warmly into Rodney's eyes. "No," he said. "This is." And as John leaned in for another soft kiss, Rodney decided he could learn to be a morning person. 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_fic/pic/000066z9/)   


  
Author's notes: All of these are actual places I visited, pretty much everything in here except the sexing actually happened to me or other people I was with in Costa Rica (yes, that includes the topless lesbians on the beach), almost all of the pictures are mine, and I included a few informational links that will hopefully enhance the story, not be a distraction. I feel should point out that I have no actual knowledge of butterfly anatomy or how to run a geothermal spa, and until now I had no idea that I apparently have a water!sex kink...

_   
**Four McShep ficlets written in Costa Rica**   
_


End file.
